Forever and Always
by shoptillyadrop
Summary: They're just neighbors. Nothing more, right?


Hey! This is a new story. No, wait, this is actually my first story I've started on.

Read and Review, please! I greatly appreciate it! Enjoy!

P.S., anything in italics is a person's thoughts.

 **CHAPTER ONE – How We Met**

Sakura pointed at the boy at the front of the classroom. "Haha, Ino, look at that kid's hair! It looks like a duck's butt!" giggled Sakura.

"Sakura, stop acting so childish. We are already freshman." Ino replied.

"Class, we have a new student today. Will you please introduce yourself, sir?" Asuma asked.

The new kid looked up, and all the girls squealed. His dark black hair with his solid onyx eyes would make any woman go crazy.

Ino simply glanced at the new kid, but then noticed Sakura. Sakura was drooling so much, it was disgusting. "Still laughing at him now, Sakura?" asked Ino

.

"Ino... T-T-The duck butt haired kid is so, so hot!" whispered Sakura. She couldn't believe it. _Was he her new knight in shining armor? FINALLY! All the boys here make her nauseous,_ Sakura thought.

Ino couldn't help but chuckle at Sakura's actions. _She really is childish, but Sakura will be Sakura. She's better that way,_ Ino thought.

"I'm Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha," the mysterious duck butt hair boy coolly announced.

It was silent for a moment, but a few seconds later, you could hear all the girls talking about THE Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Damn,_ the guys in the class thought, _we will need to step up our game._

"Welcome, Sasuke, to Konoha High School. Choose a spot, anywhere you like, in the class," the teacher instructed as Sasuke goes to select his seat. " Be sure you choose a spot where you can listen well, this English/Reading class is-"

The teacher, Asuma, cuts off when he sees Sasuke all the way in the back corner of the room. "Or you can choose the back corner," he said as started to teach the lesson.

Sakura, who is in the middle of the class, is saddened when she realizes she has no chance with him. _What were you thinking, Sakura? A hottie like him with a nobody like you? C'mon._ She looks back and sees him gazing out the window.

Sasuke, who is used to seeing girls look at him all the time, makes eye contact with the pink haired girl. The pink haired girl, shocked, becomes red and immediately turns back around. Sasuke smirked, _typical_

This happened a few more times.

Sakura would turn around, and then, Sasuke would decide to make eye contact. At first, Sasuke thought it was amusing to see the pink haired girl's reaction, but it got boring after a while. So, eventually, Sasuke broke off eye contact. But, that didn't stop Sakura from staring at him. However, now, she doesn't have to turn around embarrassed that he caught her looking at him.

Ino noticed Sakura's frequent need to stare at Sasuke. It was so annoying, she began to say, "Sakura, stop, soon Asuma-sensei is going to-"

"Haruno-san, is Sasuke dying over there?" Asuma asked sternly. This got everyone's attention, even Sasuke's. Ino shook her head in shame, whereas Sasuke started to smirk once more.

Sakura, who realized she was caught, turned around with her entire face crimson red and replied, "No."

"Then stop ogling at him and pay attention. The board is in the front of the class, and if that's too hard for you to understand and to follow, you can leave," Asuma grimaced.

Sakura, completely embarrassed, nodded her head, and replied, "My apologies, Asuma-sensei." And for the rest of the class, Sakura didn't turn back to look at Sasuke once.

Eventually, the school day ended, and it was time for Sakura to go back home. She bid farewell to her friends and began to walk towards the direction of her house.

 _Finally_ , Sakura thought _, I can rest at home. Oh wait, no I can't! I have those extra assignments Asuma-sensei gave me. NOOOOOO!_

 **FLASHBACK**

At the end of English class, Sakura and Ino started to get out of their seats and headed toward the doorway.

"So, Sakura," Ino began, "you do realize that the board isn't on Sasuke's body now right?

Sakura, widened her eyes, and hissed, "Be quiet…"

Ino couldn't stop laughing, "Sakura, you-"

"Haruno-san, come here please," Asuma instructed.

Ino quickly whispered to Sakura, "good luck," and waved goodbye while Sakura headed towards Asuma's desk.

"Yes, Asuma-sensei?" questioned Sakura.

"I know Uchiha-san is a new student, but that is not a reason for you to keep staring at him the majority of the class period. So," Asuma began, "You'll be doing these few extra pages tonight so I know you understand what I taught in class today, if you were listening. And yes, this will be counted as a grade."

Sakura knew she did one bad thing, but already? "Wait, but Asuma-sensei, this is just one time! It won't happen again," Sakura insisted.

Asuma could do nothing but shake his head, "You should've thought about that before you acted on your actions. Learn from it," informed Asuma.

Sakura knew it was already rude to reply because she'd be talking back at this point. She nodded her head and left the class, frustrated she already was in trouble.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura groaned. As she made her way back home, she noticed a black Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder pass by her. _I knew I lived in a pretty upscale neighborhood, but I never really noticed how upscale this neighborhood is!_ Sakura thought. _Though, both of my parents came from pretty good families and since they had a partnership for business, they're doing even better now. Heh. But watch me stay single forever. I'll never meet-.._

And in that moment, someone's gate opened for the Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder.

 _Oh my gosh.. IS THAT SASUKE UCHIHA?_

Right in front of Sakura, there was a handsome figure stepping out of the car and going into house. And that house was right next to Sakura's!

 _SCORE!_ Sakura thought, _I'm the luckiest girl EVER! Neighbors with THE Sasuke Uchiha!_

At this point, Sakura didn't really care that Sasuke had no idea what her name was or that she even existed, but the fact that she was neighbors with him? YES.

Excited, Sakura ran to the front of her gate, had it opened, ran to her doorstep, knocked on the door, and was greeted by the Haruno's butler, Harrison.

"Welcome, Miss Sakura."

She answered with a smile, and thanked Harrison as he let her in.

"Sakura, you're home!" someone said.

"Mom?" Sakura asked.

"This is she. How are you, dear?" Sakura's mom asked.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from grinning. "Mom, the hottest boy ever just moved in!"

"Oh, the Uchiha's! I saw the eldest son and he is quite a fine young man." Sakura's mother replied. "In fact, their younger son is in the same grade as you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, _she literally just said to her mom the hottest boy ever moved in._

Sakura scoffed,"Like, no duh Mom, I know he's in the same grade as me."

"Anyways," Sakura's mother began, "I already introduced myself to them with some homemade muffins. Why don't you go and introduce yourself?"

Hesitant, Sakura replied, "Okay." But deep down, Sakura was nervous for some reason. _It's not like I'm dating Sasuke. Why am I so nervous? But what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird? What if.._

"Sakura," Sakura's mother questioned, "are you coming or not?" Sakura's mother held the door open for Sakura and waited for her daughter to move out of her position.

Sakura nodded her head and made her way towards out the door. Eventually, after a 5 minute walk (their houses are big and separated so it takes them 5 minutes), which seemed like forever to Sakura for she was dying to see the HOT duck butt haired kid again, they reached the Uchiha residence. Or the front of it because they still had to get through the gate.

The gate opened for them, and they were greeted by Mikoto Uchiha, the mama of the Uchihas.

"Mebuki-dear!" Mikoto exclaimed. (Mebuki is Sakura's mother's name)

The two women hugged each other as if they knew each other for a long time. They started talking, completely forgetting Sakura was there. Sakura, in the meantime, was just trying to peek inside their estate because there was only one reason why she wanted to come here.

"Oh my, I completely forgot. This is my daughter Sakura." Sakura's mother said.

Mikoto looked over at Sakura, and a smile lit up on her face. "So you're Sakura! You're so pretty, just like your mother."

Sakura blushed, "Oh, why thank you."

Mikoto smiled in response and realized, "Oh my, where are my manners? Come in, come in!"

The three ladies stepped into the huge estate, while Sakura marveled at it. _And I thought my estate was pretty…_

"Oh, right, Sakura, my son Sasuke is the same age as you. Have you two met already?"

That comment brought her attention to Mikoto right away, "Yes, he's in my homeroom and English class."

Mikoto giggled mischievously, "Well, looks like you're going to have to encounter him again."

"SASUKE" the said Uchiha shouted, "COME DOWN NOW, PLEASE."

Right then and there, you could hear fast footsteps coming down the white spiraled stairs. And those fast footsteps belonged to the only hot duck butt haired kid out there.

Before he reached the last step, the duck butt haired kid looked up and groaned when he realized a fangirl of his was in his household. _Great, she followed me home and even brought her mother with her. What a stalker. I look at her a few times and she already takes great steps to catch my attention. Kill me._

And at the same time, the pink haired cherry blossom looked up in awe as she saw the glorious Sasuke Uchiha make his way down the spiral staircase. She couldn't stop looking at him, and now since they weren't in class, she could stare at him all she wanted.

"Sasuke," the mama Uchiha said, "meet your neighbors Mebuki Haruno and her daughter, Sakura."

Sasuke kept his usual stoic look but deep down, he really wanted to jump off a cliff.

 _...Great, now I'm neighbors with a stalker._

Sakura kept her usual smile on her face, but deep down, she wanted to cry tears of joy, for she could die happy. This was the best day of her life. For she was neighbors with not just the duck butt haired boy, but The HOT Duck Butt Haired Boy.

And with this encounter, a brand new journey full of laughs and tears will come to surface.


End file.
